An organization that sends bills to customers by mail might have a portion of the bills returned each billing cycle because of incorrect customer addresses. The addresses may be incorrect because a customer moved and did not provide a forwarding address, because a data entry error occurred when a customer address was originally recorded, because a customer deliberately provided an incorrect address to avoid payment of bills, or for other reasons. Incorrect billing addresses can create a substantial financial burden since the organization not only does not receive the payment it is due in a timely manner, it also typically spends time and money attempting to determine a correct billing address.